Fall for you will you catch me
by genevaaaa
Summary: brittany ahlers is a perfectly normal girl. her life is just plain and boring. until he comes along. steven strait
1. Fall For You, Will You Catch Me? 1

Fall For You, Will You Catch Me?

Chapter 1

_Brittany - he hates me  
Steven - I love her_

The alarm goes off, letting me know that the first day of hell is about to begin.  
Ugh. Why can't I just go back to sleep and turn back the time to the beginning of summer?  
I get up, grab my clothes, go to the bathroom, take my shower, get dressed and head off to school, telling my dad bye and that I love him on the way out.  
At school.  
"Hey Brit!" I turn around; Paige Brandin started walking up to me with Tammy and Jeanie, her cronies, following her of course.  
"Hey Paige, good summer?"  
"Yea I guess, daddy bought me a new Lexus for my birthday, but nothing special."  
"Wow a Lexus, nice."  
_Or lucky, a Lexus is like nothing to her.  
_"Yea, sure, whatever."  
"Hey baby!" Someone yells from behind us, we turn to see Jason walking up to us along with Danny and Matt. Jason is Paige's current boyfriend and they are hoping to win Prom King and Queen this year seeing as Paige and any guy she's dating at the time has won almost everything since freshman year.  
Danny and Matt are Jason's best friends and never leave his side.  
Jason is captain of the football team, quarterback, and the overall most popular guy in school thanks to Paige.  
Danny is the captain of the school's basketball team, the running back of the football team, and the overall hottest guy in school. With his long wavy blonde hair, and those emerald green eyes. Most amazing!  
Matt is the captain of the school's baseball team, and the fullback of the football team. He's also the biggest flirt in school too. He may be cute and funny but he's also one of the biggest pervs in the school.  
Automatically Paige and Jason start making out, very passionately I might add.  
"Hey B" Danny says trying to avoid the nauseating scene in front of us.  
"Hey Danny, good summer?"  
"Yea, hung out with the boys mostly and Beth."  
_Of course, Beth, ugh how she repulses me._  
Beth is head cheerleader, long red hair, and crystal blue eyes, of course she's with Danny, I mean how could he not be? Like he would ever choose me, with my ordinary brown hair and eyes.  
The bell rings calling us all into 1st period.  
We sit down and automatically Paige turns around and we start talking and she's in the middle of a sentence when she stops suddenly and is looking at something behind me. I follow her gaze and my eyes meet the most handsome pair of dark brown eyes I've ever seen.  
He meets my gaze and I snap back around, he walks up the aisle towards the teacher and he calls us all to attention to announce the new god - I mean guy - to the class.  
"Class, this is our new student, Steven Strait, he has transferred here from Xavier high school in New York City." the teacher tells us.  
He does a small little wave of acknowledgement and just looks around and the teacher tells him to take a seat anywhere and he tells him thanks and then he smiled, and I almost fell out of my seat.  
I swear I heard some of the girls "ahh" as he did. He walked to a seat in the back of the room near Danny and Matt. the second the teacher turned around Paige snapped back to me, and automatically started talking.  
"Oh, My, Gosh! Isn't the new guy like major hot!?"  
**Yes!**  
"Eh, yea I guess so."  
"Do you think he could be hotter than Danny?"  
**Of course!**  
"Maybe, whatever."  
"Ok, attention class." the teacher snapped us all back to attention.  
The next few classes went on boringly. Then it was time for gym.  
_Great, the one class I will probably fail.  
_Book smart I am, but when it comes to athletics, I suck.  
We were all sitting on the bleachers when a guy walked into the gym.  
"Sorry coach, first day, got lost." the guy said.  
"It's ok; just take a seat Mr. strait."  
My head automatically snapped up.  
It was him, and he was walking towards the bleachers and he came up and sat down right next to me.  
"hey." he said, and as he did he smiled that most amazing smile and I thought I melted then and there.  
"Hi" I said shyly and made a small smile back.  
"You're in my homeroom aren't you?"  
"Yea"


	2. Fall For You, Will You Catch Me? 2

Fall For You, Will You Catch Me?

Chapter 2

The bell rings for lunch.  
_Finally, I'm starving_  
"hey Brittany," Steven was walking up to me.  
"Yea?"  
"Can you show me where the lunch room is? I still get a little lost here."  
"yea sure, no problem."  
"Thanks."  
We head off to the lunch room talking along the way, mostly about the caste system of the school.  
"And where do you fit into all of this? I mean no offense but you don't seem at all like the overly preppy cheerleaders, or the bitchy populars and you definitely don't fit into the emo/Goths."  
"And why do you say that?" I say jokingly "how do you know that under all these smiles and laughs isn't a dark and depressing person?"  
He laughs and gives me that amazing smile.  
_God I love that smile._  
"Well I kind of just have a way of seeing people from who they are on the inside."  
"well then what do you see me for?"  
"Well I can't really say that at the moment."  
"And why not?"  
"Because I don't fully know you yet."  
"Oh, so you think that you'll be able to get to know me, now do you?"  
"Well I was hoping to."  
I laugh, smile and say "come on" and pull him into the cafeteria. We find Paige and Jason and everyone else and go to sit with them.  
Paige sees us walk up and she stands up and says, "Brit, come with me to get a drink?"  
"Sure"  
we walk towards the line and she turns to me once we're in it and says, "Ok, spill it."  
"Spill what?"  
"You and Steven, what's up with it?"  
"Nothing why? We're just friends."  
"Sure you are, I see the way you look at him and you walking with him to lunch, and holding his arm and all, you are so crushing."  
_Damn it!_  
"Am not! I was showing him to the café. He didn't know where to go and I wasn't holding his arm I was just pulling him into the lunch room because he was being annoying and wouldn't come in just to make me mad"  
"ok, sure, that's cool."  
The truth was that I was crushing, major! Like school girl crush! And I didn't have a clue why.  
We got our drinks and walked back over to the table and sat down. I, ironically, ended up sitting right beside Steven. He and Danny seemed to be in a deep conversation about football. Which team was better, which player had the best history, which team had the better chance of winning the super bowl this year. Guy stuff.  
"Dude, I'm telling you, patriots are so going to win this year, Brady so has the teams back this season." Danny said.  
"No man, the giants have it. Manning is definite to pull them into winning this year." Steven argued.  
"Actually, the Steelers have the best chance to win the super bowl this year, with Roethlisberger at the top of his game this season. He hasn't ever played this well the whole time he's been on the team." I couldn't help but chime in.  
"wait," Steven looked at me, "you watch football, wait, no, you **know** football?"  
"Yea I love it. Best sport there is."  
They all looked at me, confused looks on their faces and then Steven smiled his smile, which I was starting to feel like it was **my** smile and I couldn't help but smile a small smile and look around.  
the guys mouths were gaped open, the girls looked at me like I was crazy but Steven was still smiling when I said, "I grew up with only my dad, couldn't help it, he's a big football guy, ever since playing in college he can't get enough of it and so growing up it was always a weekly routine. Saturday through Monday night, for 18 years."  
The guys all laughed and the girls just waved it off and started gossiping again and the guys went back to sports talk and Steven turned around to look at me.  
"you seem to amaze me bit by bit Brittany Ahlers" he laughed "it's like every time you say something there's more to know about you that I never would've expected, and I'm kind of starting to like it."  
I smiled, laughed and said, "oh you'd be surprised Steven, at how little you already know me. Trust me; there are still many hidden secrets behind all these smiles and laughs."  
He laughed and said, "Oh, I hope to find all of them out soon."


	3. Fall For You, Will You Catch Me? 3

Fall For You, Will You Catch Me?

Chapter 3

At least a week passed by and it seemed like I was spending more and more time with Steven. And the more time I spent with him, the more I started to like him, and the more I started to know about him, the more I realized that we had so much in common.  
Sooner or later I started spending almost **all** of my time with him, but I'm not complaining, it just seemed like everyone else was.  
"Hey Brit!" Paige was walking up to me at the end of chemistry one day.  
"Hey Paige, what's up?" I started walking to my locker.  
"oh, nothing much, just wondering if Danny and Beth are going to stay apart much longer."  
"What?" I close my locker, and turn to her with a surprised look on my face, "Danny and Beth split up?" wow; did I feel out of the loop or what?  
"Yea, didn't you know? It happened about a week ago."  
"Dang, I didn't know."  
"Where has your mind been lately?"  
**Steven.  
**"Nowhere, I guess I just haven't been paying much attention lately"  
"well that's for sure, it seems like all you're about these days is being with Steven"  
"what? No, we're just friends."  
"Yea, sure, you two sure act like more than friends."  
"no we don't, what are you talking about?"  
"You're always with him, you barely speak to anyone but him, and that look you both get in your eyes basically screams out loud that you want him, and that he wants you too."  
_Really?  
_"Whatever, I don't know what you're seeing but that certainly isn't it." I turn around and start to walk away when Steven walks up behind me and puts his hands around my waist and whispers, "hey you." in my year. I look back towards Paige and she gives me that 'I-told-you-so' look and she walks past us with a small smile on her face saying 'hey' to me and Steven as she walked by as if we didn't just have that conversation two minutes ago.  
I turn around in Stevens arms and give him a big hug and say "hey you! Where have you been?"  
"With Danny, the boy's beating himself up like crazy. Did you know him and Beth split up?"  
"yea Paige just tale me, but she didn't say why."  
"I know why."  
I look at him curiously.  
"He told me that she cheated on him with Robbie and that she has been for almost three months now. The boy's beating himself up like crazy about it. It's pretty sad."  
"Wow, I always thought that Beth was never a good girl but I never thought she would cheat on Danny, I mean for heaven's sakes, he's the second hottest guy in school."  
"The **second** hottest?"  
"Uh, yea."  
"Well if he's the second, then who's the first?"  
**You.  
**"Oh, no one special" I try to sound as casual as possible.  
He pushes me against the wall and gives me that smile that I always give into.  
_But not this time Steven strait.  
_"Brittany Ahlers, you will tell me."  
"Or what? What are you going to do to me?" I ask playfully.  
"Oh I have my ways to get it out of you."  
And suddenly he starts tickling me to the point that I can't breathe.  
"FINE! Ok I give!"  
He smiles, "told ya", he lets me go and puts me down so I can stand up again.  
Once I finally catch my breath again, I take the opportunity and I make a run for it.  
he, who is obviously faster than me, catches me around the waist and pulls me close into his chest and I can feel him trying to catch his breath and I can feel his heart beat through his muscles.  
"Now," he breathes into my ear, "you're going to tell me, or I'll make it worse."  
He suddenly moved his hands to my sides, obviously ready to get me if I dare refuse to tell him.  
"Ok, fine."  
He turns me around to face him.

"The hottest guy in school is..." I hesitate and he moves his hands warningly, "it's you, ok?"  
"Me? You're joking! **I'm **the hottest guy in school?"  
"Yep, pretty much." I look up at him to see his reaction, and to my surprise he was pretty calm. And **that** I didn't expect.  
"Wow." He said lightly. It was as if it surprised him any. I mean how could he not be? With his gorgeous dark brown eyes and sexy dark brown hair. He was like Greek god hot. And I wasn't the only one that saw this. Paige noticed this too. And about half of the girls in the school. It was as if he had made hot look hot. And I thought that Danny already did that.  
"Yea." I look up to him, "and" I hesitate, "that also makes you the most popular guy in school."  
"Really? So what does that make the girl he dates?" I look at him with curiosity etched into my face and he places his hands on the bottom sides of my face, pulls his head closer to mine and kisses me.


	4. Fall For You, Will You Catch Me? 4

Fall for you will you catch me 4

Not only did the kiss that Steven and I shared shock me, but it obviously shocked the onlookers around us. But I didn't even care, and obviously Steven didn't either. We just stood there in the middle of the hallway, embraced in a kiss that I had imagined many, many times before. But this kiss, this moment, was **way **better than any that I had pictured time and time again before it.  
It seemed like hours had passed by once me and Steven pulled apart, me, smiling a small smile and biting my bottom lip, and Steven, smiling that godly perfect smile, my smile. He still had his hands placed on my hips and mine still wrapped around his neck. He looked around and then back at me.  
"does it bother you?" he said looking directly into my eyes.  
"nope, not one bit." I sighed.  
He laughed and pulled his hands away from my waist, I brought my hands down from his neck and he interlaced his hand with mine.  
His hands were warm, and were actually a perfect fit with my small and dainty hands.  
That day Steven walked me home, like he always did, but this time it was different, this time, me and Steven weren't just really good friends, this time, we were dating.  
_Finally.  
_So the whole walk we were laughing and joking, as usual, and we were holding hands, every now and then, Steven would run up behind me and pick me up and throw me over his shoulder.  
_I never realized how strong he was before.  
_"PUT ME DOWN STEVEN!" I yelled the last time he picked me up, he just laughed and continued walking, "I SAID **NOW**! Ugh," I guess I had to resort back to fine, **please**, let me down?"  
"well, since you said 'please' and all, I guess I can't say no to you now," he put me down and I turned around to face him. I stopped where I was standing and folded my arms and just looked at him as if he was in big trouble.  
_Which he was.  
_"what?" he laughed, setting that smile on him go off once more.  
_Don't smile brit. You can do it. Just don't smile.  
_I tried my hardest to hold my composure as I looked at him and said, "you know 'what' "  
"um, no I don't obviously, or I wouldn't be the one asking you 'what'." he said looking confused.  
"oh, so you didn't know that I was yelling bloody murder for you to put me down for I don't know how long?" I looked at him sternly, and he smiled, he** smiled**. Why does he have to do that?  
_Come on brit. You can do this, just wait until he says sorry, and **then **you can smile at him again.  
_I kept my composure, _thank god,_ and he looked at me and said, "oh, come on babe, all I was doing was having a little fun, and you can't get mad at me for that, now can you?"  
_Babe. I liked the sound of that.  
_Once I heard him say that I knew he had me, and good too. So I decided to not let him see me smile, but still think that I was mad at him.  
I turned on the spot and just stood there smiling, but he obviously couldn't see me. And then I heard him walking up towards me, I fixed my face as to not let him see me smiling, when I felt his hands wrap around my waist and he placed his chin onto my shoulder.  
"you know you liked it, you know you thought that it was fun" he whispered into my ear only to kiss me along my earlobe, down my jawbone, and down my neck until he hit what he called my 'sweet spot'.  
I giggled and turned around. "ok, I give, I give!" I wrapped my hands around his neck and he picked me up and cradled me in his arms and he carried me home.  
_Could life get anymore perfect? No. things were amazing and nothing could ruin this for me.  
_Man was I **wrong**.


End file.
